


With Sorrow Held Close

by RollingTomorrow



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollingTomorrow/pseuds/RollingTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though they left the depths of the Ghardia Shaft with a victory, there was still a faint sense of uncertainty. Asbel was aware of the worried glances that were cast at both him and Richard, though the greater question would be when they would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Sorrow Held Close

Though they left the depths of the Ghardia Shaft with a victory, the team was still the worse for wear. Despite all of the reassuring words that were exchanged, Asbel could still sense the worried glances that were cast in his direction. They all wanted to believe that Lambda truly would no longer be a problem, though he could understand why they were hesitant to accept the happy truth without doubt. It almost sounded too good to be true that the enemy that threatened all of their lives could be absolved so suddenly.

It didn't help that the trip back to the shuttle was wearing on all of them. They were all exhausted from fighting in the most difficult and desperate battle they ever faced, their healers were stretched too thin to cast another spell, and the enormous stock of items they set out with had dwindled to nothing. They had gone in prepared, but the endless adversaries left them leaving in pieces.

Regardless, they were all alive; every single one of them.

While the two struggling along together were possibly the two worst for wear, Asbel and Richard still walked together. The king leaned heavily against his knight's shoulder, even though Asbel's head felt hazy. It was as if there was a veil between himself and his thoughts as well as between his mind and his senses. He was unaccustomed to no longer being alone in his own mind, but he didn't bring it up with the others. They had been through enough and they had a plentitude of problems to deal with simply getting back to the shuttle. Lambda may have been asleep, but his presence was still very much detectable.

The king and the knight moved slowest and had lagged to the back of the group. Malik and Hubert took point while Sophie advised them on the route to follow. Richard held on to Asbel for support, but his grip was weak and there were holes in his gloves. Asbel couldn't help but glance over at him frequently out of concern, for the king's breathing was quick and shallow.

"I'm sorry to keep burdening you," Richard said quietly, his voice sounding hoarse.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be out of here soon," he said, doing his best to muster up a reassuring tone.

More thoughts raced through the knight's mind. Would his thoughts and memories be an open book to Lambda? Would the reverse be true as well? He didn't even know how long Lambda would stay asleep and silent. Part of him was terribly eager to ask Richard, but his more considerate side had to remind him that it wasn't the time.

They both looked up when Pascal hopped toward them, still somehow carrying a noteworthy bounce in her step. Asbel watched her incredulously, mildly perplexed that the young woman was still capable of showing so much energy.

"Ol' cap'n Malik says we're stopping for a break!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks for letting us know, Pascal," Asbel said with a weary smile.

"Dicky looks like he could use a rest," she said, peering at the king.

"Pascal," Asbel sighed.

"What? Nicknames are fun!" she said cheerfully before turning on her heel to head back up to the front.

Asbel guided Richard down to one if the less jagged stones and sat down beside him. Their shoulders leaned against each other's, though it was more for support than anything else. Richard tried to catch his breath, but only started to cough violently instead. The king's shoulders jerked forward and Asbel put his arm around them to steady his friend until the fit passed. Strands of longer than usual, blond hair obscured his expression from view. He seemed reluctant to keep leaning against Asbel for support, though his current state didn't give him much of a choice.

"Do you feel like you're doing any worse?" Asbel asked, trying to lean forward to get a look at the king's face.

"I'm fine," he said dismissively as he looked away.

Richard leaned his head against the wall behind them and tried breathing deeper again, though Asbel could tell that he was grimacing. Asbel glanced around at their other party members, most of whom were keeping their distance from the king. Asbel frowned slightly and wrapped his other arm around his friend, gently pulling him closer until the king's head rested against his knight's shoulder. Long strands of blond hair fell around Asbel's shoulder and touched his neck.

They stayed silent for moment and Asbel felt reluctant to let go; no one had exaggerated when they said that an ordinary human shouldn't have been able to handle so much eleth. Even with the presence of Lambda to shoulder some of the burden, Richard still looked thinner and paler from the strain of bearing so much eleth.

"You don't have to feel obligated to be so kind to me," the king murmured. "You've done more than enough already."

"Why would I need to feel obligated?"

"How couldn't you, after all of this?" Richard countered.

"Because I don't blame you," Asbel said quietly, "I never blamed you."

"We've had our share of conflicts now," he said somberly. "I won't be forgiven quickly."

Asbel looked beyond the tattered hem of his friend's cape, toward the other members of the group. Hubert was refusing quite stubbornly to look in the king's direction. The others were keeping themselves occupied tending to each other or resting, only occasionally glancing at the suspicious two. An outcropping in the uneven wall hid them partially from sight.

"I'll be the first to forgive you then," Asbel said.

"You might be the only one," he said, laughing sadly. "But thank you, Asbel."

Asbel closed his eyes and smiled tiredly. The weight of the king's head on his shoulder was oddly calming. In a way, even if he was looking at the situation too simply, just that they were together again made him feel at peace. They weren't fighting and Richard was alive; there was little more that he could ask for.


End file.
